


Zucchini Man

by Edom



Category: Queer as Folk (US)
Genre: Alternate Universe, M/M, What-If
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-10-21
Updated: 2010-10-21
Packaged: 2017-10-12 19:33:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 463
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/128300
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Edom/pseuds/Edom
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Brian and Justin overhears Zucchini-man and some friends at Woody's.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Zucchini Man

**Author's Note:**

> Beta by TayTay4936, I couldn't do any of it without you.

Two nights after making the rules, Brian and Justin were sitting in a booth at Woody's, waiting for the guys. They were pretty well hidden in a dark corner, backs to the room, kissing. They didn't really hear a group sit down in the booth behind them, but they did hear Brian's name being mentioned.

"I got Kinney to take me back to his place just by telling some guy that Kinney used to be a stud but now he was in a relationship. The poor kid who actually thinks they are in a relationship walked in on us; I had a really hard time trying not to laugh at the look on his face."

They all laughed and Justin turned three shades of red. Brian was just about to stand up when one of the others spoke.

"Did you fuck him?"

"Have you lost your mind? Kinney doesn't bottom, ever."

That was a third voice, and Brian visibly preened at that. He was very proud of his reputation as an exclusive top.

"No, I didn't top him. As Phil said, Kinney only ever tops. I can understand why; he is so very good at it. What he sees in that kid is a mystery, though; he looks like he can hardly find his own damn cock, let alone know what to do with anybody else's."

"But you're also an exclusive top."

It was the second man again.

At this point, Justin was sitting so low in his seat that he had almost fallen to the floor. He looked mortified and wouldn't look Brian in the face. Brian was getting pissed. First, it had been the remark about how he was played into taking the zucchini-man home; now this? No way was he letting some poor excuse for a gay man take advantage of him like that.

He grabbed Justin's hand and pulled him out of the booth with him. They stopped at the table with the three men, and they all looked around as if to see where they came from.

"I'm not an exclusive top. I'm mostly a top, but that's mainly because I have no desire to be fucked by someone who wouldn't be able to do it right. I sure as shit hope you're a better top than you are a bottom; if not, I feel terrible for all the poor unsuspecting bottoms that run into you."

He turned to Justin,

"Let's go home; I could use a good fucking by someone who actually participates in the act and doesn't just pretend to be a hole in the wall."

With that, they left the bar just as Michael, Ted and Emmett came in.

"Where are you going? We just got here."

Michael was whining a little.

"Something came up."


End file.
